Flying protector
by lemmonpie
Summary: Story begans after season finale of Volume II, West and Caire fix their relationship and stay togther for good
1. I missed you

West headed to the backyard to fly off to school, when his dad surprised him and grabbed his shoulder.

"Son, after all is happened, take the car to school today, ok?"

"Fine, dad" he said defeated, and, as a sign of protest, he slowly flew across the living room and got to the front door.

He stepped out the door and walked up to the SUV parked on the drive-way. West got the shook of his life when he saw the man standing next to the car: it was Noah, alive again…

"What the hell is going on here?" West inquired

"Claire hasn't told you yet? "

"Claire is not talking to me" West said sadly but kept on asking "Why are you alive? I saw you get shot in the eye!!"

"The Company kept me alive, Claire's blood saved me"

"Ok, fine, whatever, I don't want to hear from the Company anymore and I got to get to school"

"West, I can't stay with my family, I need you to take care of Claire, please" Noah shouted.

"Great, you know I'd love to, but she doesn't want me near her" West said, feeling his heart tear apart.

"What? Why?" Noah sounded surprised.

"I tried to talk some sense into her about what she wanted to do to the Company; by the way, she didn't liked it at all, she just gave me back my box and I left"

"I already talked to her about the company, but, West, you are the only one that can take care of her and protect her" Noah tried to explain.

"She doesn't want me!" West yelled "And I have to get to school and try not to think of her because it hurts like hell!" His eyes filled up with the tears he had held back.

"West, I'll talk to her, she needs you and she loves you" Noah tried to calm him down.

West face lit up, he was so sad but her loving him and needing him back was all he cared about.

"She is not going to school today; I can give you a ride to your house"

"All right, thank you" Noah jumped into the car.

Awkward silence filled in the SUV as they drove by, Noah decided to make it worse when he turned out the radio to ask West if he loved Claire…

"Of course I love her! I have since I saw her put her hands through flames in class, since I took her in my arms and I flew with her to the beach, I felt her holding on to me and I saw her smile the first time she opened her eyes to see the sky all around us. " his thoughts seemed to go as he said all that and tried to hold on to those memories "Sir, I can't forget the sight of her in her pajamas, just woken up, while I was cooking waffles!" West said laughing.

"What do you mean, just woken up?" Noah's face changed for worse "Have you slept with my daughter??" he yelled.

"What?! NO! I haven't, no way!" West simply freaked out as he answered the dreadful question.

"But you've thought about it, right?" Noah insisted.

"Sir, I love your daughter and with my love come my respect, but I have to be honest, if she would have wanted to… I would have said yes…" He tried to sound as respectful as he could but he is a teenage boy, of course he had thought about it…

"I'm glad to hear you say that you respect her and you'll wait for her"

The car pooled on the Buttler's driveway and Noah went inside the house as West drove away hoping he won't have to see Claire.

When he got to school he sat down and tried to stay focus in class, but it was so hard, he was in the biology class they shared and a flash of their first conversation came to his mind, he fought his thoughts however he eventually gave in. He spend all morning thinking about her even thou he knew he could not call her or go to see her, it was torture.

About a week or so, after West chat with Noah, he saw Claire in school for the first time since their fight, he managed not to fly to her and kiss her in the moment she appeared, somehow and he succeeded. It hurt so much to see her every day and not be able to be with her, he loved her and he missed her like hell.

Just a few days had passed by since Claire had come back to Costa Verde High, when she couldn't resist any more: she saw West putting away some book inside his locker and she ran to him wrapping her arms around his waist and placing her head on his back, surprising him.

"I missed you so much, I 'm so sorry!" she cried. West couldn't move, he was frozen and he started talking facing his open locker.

"Did your dad asked you to come back to me?" said disbelieving what was happening.

"No, West, I really need you" she pressing her cheek against his back.

"You need your flying bodyguard?" he said, turning around inside her arms with a smile.

"I need my boyfriend, I love you, West" the tears fell from her eyes and he wipe the away with the sleeve of his shirt.

"I love you too, baby!" he said ecstatic like he never had been before, reached down to her level and putted his hands around her face to bring her to his lips and to kiss her for the first time in such a long time.

--


	2. Meet the parents

_Disclaimer: I don't own Heroes; I just own my imagination…__ enjoy!!_

_--_

After they stopped kissing next to West's locker, Claire and him walked to the back of the football field.

"C'mon, I want to take you somewhere" he said standing in front of her, getting ready to fly away from school.

"Where?" Claire replied putting her hands on her hips. West thought she looked so cute like that and took her hands to put them around his neck, holding her waist, they took off.

"West, where are we going?" she wanted to know.

"We haven't kiss in weeks, I'm taking you to where we had our first kiss" he smiled as he answered.

"Aww, baby, that's so sweet!" she kissed him on his cheek.

They got to the beach and landed on the same sand they kissed for the first time and they sat down.

"Did you missed me when we where apart?" she asked.

"Every minute, you where the only thing on my mind" he said letting her know how he felt during those weeks "Did you missed me as well?"

"Of course I did, I missed you every night when I needed you to hold me" she said sadly.

They kissed on the sand, her back was on the ground and her head rested on West's right shoulder. Out of the blue, his cell phone ringed.

"Hello? Mom?" he answered the call.

"Son, I see you and the blonde girl you are kissing" his mom's voice heard across the auricular.

"What do you mean 'see me', mom?" the boy was in panic.

"I'm here with your dad, we are walking towards you"

"Mom, please, don't!!" he begged.

"Too late, son…"

West putted away his phone and looked at Claire.

"I'm so sorry for what is about to happen" he let out.

"What is it?" she couldn't understand.

"HELLO!! Son, who is this lovely girl?" West's mom appeared from behind them. He stood up and pulled Claire with him.

"Mom, this is Claire" he answered

"Is this her?! Well, hello, darling, I heard so much about you" she screamed and hugged her son's girlfriend "It's so great to meet you"

"It's nice to meet you too, Mrs. Rosen" Claire said politely.

"Oh, call me Louise and this is West's dad, Robert" she said presenting her husband.

"Hello Claire, how are you?"Robert said and smiled.

"Hi, sir" she replied.

"Robert, please, 'sir' sounds old" he joked.

"Face it, dad, you are old…" West replied acidly.

Finally, Louise putted an end to the awkward conversation by saying that they should get going or they'll be late for the movies, leaving her son and his girl behind.

"Sorry about them, they are just excited" West took her hand "you are my first girlfriend after all…" he added.

"I get it, they are just happy, well, I hope so…" she said biting her lower lip.

"Are you kidding me?? My mom would take you home if she could! And I wouldn't have any problem with that" he said with a smile and kissed her.

"You'd take me home?" she enquired with a kinky smile.

"I'd rather not answering to that one" replied with a grin and wrap his arms around her waist "hey, after meeting my parents, I have to buy you some ice-cream" she locked her hands behind his neck and they flew away.

The couple got to the ice-cream shop and ordered, West had a chocolate cone and he bought Claire a strawberry one, but the question 'you'd take me home?' that he didn't answered was still ringing in her head.

"Why would you take me home?" she asked again.

West swallowed his ice-cream and said "Because I love you, because you are gorgeous, because of many things I can't say to you…"

"What can't you say?" she really didn't understand.

West roused his eyebrow and that was his only response.

"Oh" she finally understood, "West, It's all right, I've thought of that too…"

"Well, that's good, It's just that I didn't wanted to say anything, didn't wanted to upset you" he said slowly looking at the floor.

"Hey" she said lifting his face and putting her forehead against his, "I want you too…"

He smiled looking into her eyes and kissed her. "You drive me crazy, you know?" West said with a look worthy of a little pervert.


	3. Home alone

_Disclaimer: I don't own Heroes; I just own my imagination…__ enjoy!!_

_--_

Mr. Zern, the biology teacher, was taking attendance for his class and he called for West "Rosen", he called once again but the only response he got was a sneeze from the boy, who had been feeling pretty ill for the past few days.

Claire, sitting next to West, saw him shaking inside his own jacket, so cold. She wrote in his notebook.

"Baby, you should have stayed at home today"

"I know, but I didn't wanted to stay alone" he replied.

"Alone? Where is your mom?" she asked confused.

"Mom is gone to take care of Aunt Lily, she had cirgury but she is fine, and dad had to go to Tulsa to work, he'll be there for a week" West explained, barely staying awake.

"Home alone, uh?" she wrote and winked.

"Yep" he only replied.

For a moment, Claire thought of teasing him, even thou, he wasn't really up for it "It's Friday, I can go home with you, play the nurse…" she whispered in his ear.

"You know I can very easily misinterpreted that, right?" he said with a grin and raising an eyebrow, but he actually liked the idea, he was going to be home alone for a few days and it was Friday so, if Claire's mom didn't mind, she could sleep over; and who knows what can happen in the middle of the night, right?

School day ended and Claire called her mother saying that West didn't feel well and his mom wasn't home, but she never said that Louise was out of town. They got to West's SUV and drove to his home.

"No flying today?" she asked as soon as she got into the car.

"No, I was afraid I couldn't fly because I felt ill, so I preferred driving" he made clear.

"Don't worry, I'll make you better" Claire said winking her eye.

They got to West's house, him and Claire got to the sofa in the living room; this room was pretty big, the walls where painted with a soft shade of yellow, the couch was green, a dark green and velvety, next to it there was a side table with many photos on it; one that caught Claire's eye.

"The baby on that photo is you?" she asked, smiling.

"Yes, that is me and the girl holding me is my older sister, Marie"

"You never told me you had a sister"

"She is in college, goes to the New York Technical, something about engineering and computers" West said as he looked for a more recent picture of his sister "Here it is, look, this is her now, she is 20 years old" he handed over the portrait of a tall, brunette, brown eyed girl, she looked a lot like West, except for the fact that she had a few tattoos on her arms, legs and back. Anyway, she was beautiful.

They sat on the couch and started watching TV, a while latter, Claire went to get a cover for him but when she came back downstairs, he had fallen asleep. She putted the cover on him and went to the kitchen to make him some soup, she woke him up holding a cup of chicken soup in her hands.

"West, wake up" she said, gently caressing his shoulder.

"Mmm, what? Oh, hey!" he muttered coming out of his sleep to see his girlfriend with a hot cup on her hand "baby, what's that?"

"It took me forever but I made you some soup" the blonde said biting her lower lip.

Hearing this, he sat up and he felt his face turn on a very tender look to her "You are the sweetest thing in the whole world" he said.

She smiled and handed over the cup "Hope makes you better" she said as he sat there with his goofy grin on, sipping his soup, it was delicious.

They stayed downstairs for a while, watching TV, laying on the couch, underneath the cover she had putted out for him. The movie on TV had become boring so, after a long while of kissing, West got up to go to the kitchen unaware that Claire had followed him, he didn't go to the door because she took his hand and turned him around to kiss him.

"We've never kissed like this before" he said looking into her eyes.

"We've never been home alone before" she answered raising an eyebrow "I believe you are going to like what I'm thinking about" still smiling, she kissed him again.

"As far as I know, I can't read minds" he talked down to her.

"You won't have to" she said pushing him against the fridge.

They kissed there for a long time until she putted her hand trough his hair and grabbed his shirt, pulling him upstairs.

"Where are we going?" he breath out.

"To your room"

"Works for me"

This caused him to panic but he liked the idea and he let her pull him upstairs. They got to his room; he lifted her up and putted her against the door, opening it. The bedroom was rather big, the walls where painted in a dark green but the ceiling was white, matching the door. The bed was comfortable and big with a blue cover on it. Behind it, there was the window West used every time he left his room without his parents knowing it; across the room from the bed there was a big and messy desk and a chair in front of the computer. A big poster of Rouge from X-men lay on the wall behind the desk; it was the cartoon Rouge, the one that could fly, just like him. They fell on top of the bed and kept on kissing.

"You are sure about this, right?" he had to make sure.

"Of course I am" she was sure, she loves more than anything.

They kissed again and she started to pull off his shirt up his shoulders, looking at his chest and caressing his back. Her hands felt so good on him but he was very nervous, he wanted to do this right. He took off her t-shirt and kissed her neck, then her cheek and latter her lips again. West was calmed until Claire grabbed his belt to unlock it, he froze, got paralyzed.

"What is it?" she asked, noticing his startle.

"Nothing…" he said looking into her eyes, he knew that everything was going to be perfect, he kissed her again, relaxing and letting her do what she had just started.

Time passed as well as everything that was happening in West's room, it became night and both lovers fell asleep in each other arms on the boy's bed.


	4. French toast

_Disclaimer: I don't own Heroes; I just own my imagination…__ enjoy!!_

_--_

West woke up in his bed; he was half naked considering what had happened the night before. He hadn't opened his eyes yet but he moved his arms around inside his covers, trying to find Claire's body resting next to him. He couldn't so, opening his eyes and sitting up on the edge of his bed, he got up.

"Wait, guess I'm going to need my pants" he thought looking at himself in his underwear, he grabbed the pair of jogging pants from the chair in front of the desk, he putted them on, barefoot and shirtless, he went downstairs.

Half way to the kitchen he heard the sound of the stove and noticed that something smelled great. Silently, the boy walked in to see Claire barefoot as well, with her hair up in a messy pony tail and wearing the t-shirt he couldn't find next to the jogging pants he was wearing. She was making French toasts.

"Good morning, honey" he said, holding her from behind.

"Hey, made you breakfast" she replied kissing his cheek.

"I see that, it looks pretty good"

"Thank you, see? You can make waffles, I can make French toasts, here, try" Claire handed over a blue plate with a pile of toasts on top.

"Oh, these are great" West exclaimed as he bitted the second toast. She smiled and kissed him while he was still chewing.

"You look really good with my shirt on" he said after looking at her from head to toe for a few moments.

"I just grabbed the first thing I could find, your room is very dark in the morning, you know?" she said, she didn't understand what he meant…

"Yeah, I know, I haven't got a pretty girl like you in my room before, now it will have more light, probably just to see you…" he joked "you didn't really understood what I said about my shirt, right?" he asked and drank some orange juice.

"Mmm, I don't know, what was it?" she looked a bit confused.

"Err, let's put it this way, I tried to say, with other words, that you look sexy as hell right now!" he walked up to her and kissed her, she putted her glass of juice down on the table as he moved her against the wall.

"Hey, I like you without a shirt" she breathes out between kisses.

"I like you without pants!" he answered, raising an eyebrow "could I convince you for a second?" he teased.

"I was about to ask the same" she replied the tease, grabbing his neck and pulling him towards her to kiss. He lifted her up from the floor and they kissed all the way back to bed.

West putted Claire on his bed and laid on top of her as they kissed and she stroked his back, he began to take off the t-shirt she had on. His hand was half way up her belly when her cell phone ringed, it was on the night stand and she picked up, he was still kissing her neck.

"Mom?" she answered after seeing the caller id, West broke the kisses away and looked at Claire's face.

"Where the hell are you?" Sandra yelled and her voice heard across the auricular.

"I'm with West, mom, I told you yesterday, he was ill" she tried to defend herself.

"Claire, you get back here right now, you hear me!?" the mother said and finally hung up.

The girl closed her pink phone and looked at West, who was still on top of her "I think I'll better go home…" Claire said moving from under him.

"Sure, we can end up getting dressed and I can take you home" he said and walked up to where she was standing, he stood in front of her and took off the shirt she was wearing to put it on himself "fly or drive?"

"What's faster?" she asked tying her shoelaces.

"Mmm, flight" he answered heading to the bedroom door.

"Ok, well fly" she stopped him from the door "hey, I love you and I'm very happy about last night, West"

"I know, I love you too and last night was amazing" he smiled, trying not to blush he kissed her.

They walked into the back yard and flew to Claire's home. Ten minutes later, West landed on her back yard and putted her down.

"I think you'd better fly off right now, baby" they kissed quickly and she walked inside.

"Where were you?" Sandra inquired from the living room.

"I was at West's" Claire said calmly.

"Honey, I don't mind you staying over but you should have called me, told me or something" the mom explained.

"I know, I'm sorry, mom, but we fell asleep" Claire thought about her words for a moment "damn, I shouldn't have said that!" she added looking at her mother's expression.

"You sleep with him?" Sandra enquired.

"Yes, mom" she replied pretty embarrassed.

"We are talking about the same thing here, right? You sleep with him as in you had sex with him, right?" mom made sure.

"Yes, mom" she replied again, even more embarrassed.

Sandra walked up to Claire and putted her hands on her daughter's arms "dear, it's ok, you did everything right, didn't you?"

"Yes, you don't have to worry about that, mom, and he was very good" again she thought after she had spoken "I mean, nice, gentle…"

Later on that night, West called Claire on her cell.

"How the conversation went?" he asked.

"Good, but I kind of missed up my words so now mom knows we had sex…" she answered trying not to make a big deal of it.

"WHAT?" he yelled.

"It's ok, she was ok" Claire tried to calm him down "and I said you were good"

"Again, what?!"

"I mean nice" she attempted to fix it.

"It's such a good thing that I love you" he responded.

"I know, I love you too"

"Good night, babe" he said.


	5. Sunny California

_Disclaimer: I don't own Heroes; I just own my imagination…__ enjoy!!_

It was a sunny morning in Costa Verde and Claire ad just got up to get ready for school.

"Morning, mom" she said coming downstairs and ready to leave.

"Good morning, dear" Sandra replied "do you need me to drive you to school?"

"No, thanks, it's a lovely day, I'm just going to walk" Claire said giving her mom a hug goodbye and heading to the front door.

She was halfway to school when she saw a big silhouette in the sky, it was coming down to her and she had already realized it was West, he landed just in front of her.

"Hi, flying boy!" she said putting her hand on his waist.

"Hello, cheerleader!" he responded in the same tone "can I walk you or do you want to fly?"

"I think I rather walk, we almost never walk together, we can fly back home, what do you think?"

"Good idea" he said and took Claire's hand to walk to school.

They got to Costa Verde High and went to class, at lunch break; Claire went to the girl's bathroom where she met May.

"Claire, can I ask you something?" May asked as both the girls fixed their hair looking at themselves on the mirror.

"Sure, what is it?"

"What's up with you and West? I saw you two arrived together, holding hands…" May was curious.

"We are together, he is my boyfriend" Claire responded with a big smile on her face.

"Awww, that's so good! You are sooo cute together!!" May smiled.

"Well, thanks, May!!" Claire said, turning a bit red…

The girls came out of the bathroom and went to have lunch, Claire sat next to West and May went to sit with the other cheerleaders.

"Why is she looking at us?" he asked referring to May.

"She thinks we are cute together" Claire answered.

"Well of course we are" he leaned over to kiss her.

After all classes of the day were over, the couple walked to the back of the football field to fly off but they haven't noticed that it wasn't so sunny anymore.

"West, I think it's going to rain, look at the sky" Claire said concerned, looking up.

"Babe, this is supposed to be 'sunny California', it's not going to rain" he said putting his hands on her hip "don't worry" he added.

They took off from the ground but a few minutes later, the rain started to pour. West flew horizontally, trying to protect Claire from the rain, he ended up soaking wet. When they arrived to her house, he was shivering.

"So much for 'sunny California', right?" He joked.

"You are so wet, I'll get you a towel" she said worrying about her boyfriend. He sat on a chair in the kitchen and waited for her to come back downstairs.

"Here, dry of your hair at least" she said handing him a pink towel. Claire couldn't find her mom in the house, so she called her cell.

"Mom, where are you?"

"I'm at the mall with your brother, we are about to go in to the movies, what about you?" asked Sandra.

"I'm home, what are you watching?"

"Oh, I don't know, your brother picked the movie, I'm sure it's got something to do with zombies. Anyway, are you alone?"

"No, West is with me, he flew me home"

"Oh, honey, he is not going to fly in this rain! I'll grab dinner here with Lyle, why don't you guys order a pizza? I have to go; the movie is going to start."

"Ok, mom, thanks, I'll see you later"

"Bye, dear" Claire hanged up and saw that West was standing behind her, drying his hair with the towel she gave him.

"Come here" she said and took off his sweater to hang it on the back of a chair "your clothes are all wet, baby" she added touching his chest.

"Well, I think we can get to an agreement" he teased.

"I think you should have a hot shower, what do you say?"

"I say I like the idea, but you are coming with me" he grinned.

"Am I?" she replied playfully as he took off her t-shirt. Kissing him, Claire took him upstairs to her shower.

After the warm bath, Claire and West got dressed again and laid on the couch, watching TV and waiting for the pizza. He was laying with his back on the sofa and had her head resting on his chest.

"I can hear you heart beat" she said burring her head between his arms, thinking how great she fitted in there.

"You do? How's it sound?" he joked.

"Sounds a lot like love" she responded smiling up at him.

"Of course it sounds like love, Claire, I love you, I love everything about you and with all my heart, the one you hear beating right now" the boy said and finally kissed her.

"West, I love you too, I love every inch of you" she reached up to his lips when the doorbell ringed, it was the pizza guy. They both sat up and ate, watching a movie. When they finished dinner, they laid on the sofa again and fell asleep, it had became night.

Sandra and Lyle arrived home, she saw them on the couch and putted a blanket on them, leaving them to spend the night together, sleeping there.

--

_Thanks for reading, r__eviews are very appreciated …_


	6. Ten years gone

_Disclaimer: I don't own Heroes; I just own my imagination…__ enjoy the last chapter!!_

_Thanks for reading, reviews are very appreciated …_

_--_

Ten years had gone by since West and Claire had met and now they were married and living in a nice apartment in New York, where they had their jobs. Claire had become a high school biology teacher and West had opened his own family dinner close to their apartment building.

It was Friday late afternoon and West arrived home while Claire was making dinner, he walked into the kitchen and wrapped his arms around Claire from behind, resting his head on her shoulder.

"Hey, you are home early" Claire smiled and kissed his cheek as she stirred a pot.

"Yes, I left Mark in charge" he said as his right hand rested on Claire's swollen stomach "How are you two doing?"

"We are doing alright, she kicked like crazy all day, but we were fine!" his wife smiled and turned to kiss him.

A while later, diner was ready and they both sat down to eat and chat about their days, and Claire started to talk about their baby and how they always referred to her as 'baby'.

"West, I'm eight months and a half pregnant, I think we should think about names for her, it's the last thing we are missing, I mean, we already have her room ready, her toys and her clothes…" Claire stated as she ate her desert, loads of strawberries for the pregnant girl, please!

"Yeah, we should start on that one soon" he agreed.

"Not soon, now. Tell me the first girl name that comes to your mind right now"

"Mmmm, how about Linda?"

"I don't love it…" she confessed "how's Debbie?" she suggested.

"I do love that one!" West grinned and pulled Claire to sit her on his lap.

"Great, then, her name will be Debbie!" she rested her hand on her belly and looked down "I think she likes it" Claire whispered.

They went to bed, not expecting that the next day would take the turn that it took. Claire had a shower in the morning but started to feel some strong cramps in her stomach. West was doing breakfast, Chocolate chips waffles, when he heard his wife's sudden cries of pain. He ran to the bathroom and saw Claire covered in some clear liquid that rushed down her sweat pant clothed legs.

"Babe, are you ok?!" West asked, panicking.

"I think my water just broke" she took a deep breath "grab the bag with my clothes and let's go over to Mohinder's, we can't go to a regular hospital" she explained. It was true, they couldn't go to a regular hospital and plus, Mohinder had been monitoring the pregnancy since the beginning.

"Ok, I got everything, let's get you to the car" West said a few minutes later.

They drove to their friend's place and West helped Claire down from his newish SUV, he had called Mohinder earlier and told him what was going on, so he had prepared all he could to attend Claire. The couple got settled and a good number of hours latter Claire had give birth to a beautiful and healthy baby girl.

She lay on the bed, rocking Debbie gently when West walked into the room. He looked at his lovely wife and his new baby and couldn't help but smile. He moved next to her and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Hey, Debbie, I'm daddy and I'll be the one to keep the boys away" he whispered, taking his daughter's little hand in his.

"Well, you're gonna have to fight a lot, she's so beautiful" Claire smiled.

"Just like her mommy" he grinned "I wonder what is her ability" he said while he played with Debbie's fingers and kissed Claire's forehead "I love you, the two of you" he whispered again.

"We love you too" Claire smiled and kissed West's lips sweetly.


End file.
